Pacto por la Paz
by Noname Canterville
Summary: Para impedir que una nueva guerra entre Elfos y humanos por la varita de la verdad, el Rey Kyle y la Princesa Kenny han decidido hacer un pacto de paz contrayendo matrimonio y así lograr una histórica alianza sin embargo Stan no parece confiar en la princesa ni en su consejero el hechicero Cartman cuyas intenciones no parecen tan sinceras. Basado en el AU de Stick of Truth. [Style]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece, pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**N/A: "Letras entre comillas" son pensamientos. _Letras en cursiva FlashBacks/recuerdos/hechos del pasado._**

**Parejas: Style, algo de K2 y CartmanxKenny**

* * *

><p>Introducción:<p>

Hace algún tiempo atrás, casi quince años para ser exactos, hubo una terrible guerra en las tierras de Zaron donde humanos y elfos se enfrentaron en una sangrienta guerra por la vara de la verdad. La vara había pertenecido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás a los elfos quienes gracias a su naturaleza pacífica nunca habían hecho mal uso de ella, mejor dicho nunca habían hecho uso de su poder para su beneficio ni el de alguien más, simplemente la resguardaban para que no cayera en manos equivocadas pues conociendo a los humanos y su naturaleza sanguinaria y siempre sedienta de poder no era conveniente que estuviera en sus manos pues temían el solo imaginar la clase de devastación que podrían traer al reino si la varita quedaba en sus manos.

Durante esta guerra muchos humanos no conformes con la ideología de sus gobernantes y rehusándose a ser parte de la cruenta matanza entre especies decidieron huir y vivir en un lugar más pacífico, para el final de la guerra algunos humanos habían terminado lejos de sus tierras mientras que otros curiosamente habían decidido ir a la tierra de los elfos, no todos habían sido afortunados de ser acogidos por estas criaturas, solo aquellos que demostraran un corazón puro podrían habitar con ellos, ese fue el caso de Stan Marsh y su padre.

Stan era un pequeño de tan solo cinco años para ese entonces, desafortunadamente durante la guerra su madre y su hermana habían muerto intentando de escapar, su padre sumido en la miseria ante la perdida de su esposa y su hija había tratado de hurtar la varita de la verdad, con la esperanza de que esta no solo tuviera poder entre los vivos si no en el mundo de los muertos también, era absurdo pensarlo pero había leyendas que decían que la varita otorgaba el poder total entre el mundo de los vivos y también de los muertos. Obviamente su padre había fallado miserablemente en su intento por robar la varita y había sido condenado a muerte, en su juicio Randy Marsh no negó nada y se entregó, acepto su culpabilidad y dio sus razones, sin embargo no imploro el perdón de los elfos, simplemente pidió que se hicieran cargo de su único hijo quien a su muerte quedaría desamparado y no quería eso.

_-Stanley es tan solo un niño pequeño, por favor no permitan que su futuro se vea arruinado por el mío-suplicó el pobre hombre arrodillándose frente a los reyes quienes se apiadaron de él y lo dejaron vivir._

Como muestra de agradecimiento y lealtad Randy Marsh se había vuelto el consejero de Gerald, el rey, el conocía mejor que nadie el reino vecino y a sus gobernantes además de que al ser un humano conocía su razonamiento por lo que sus consejos fueron de ayuda y al final él y los reyes se volvieron grandes amigos, al igual que sus hijos. Stanley había quedado maravillado con Kyle desde la primera vez que lo vio, nunca en su vida había visto a un elfo tan peculiar, pelirrojo y de cabello rizado, Cartman, un viejo amigo de su antiguo hogar siempre había dicho que los pelirrojos eran seres sin alma y sumamente desagradables, Kyle no era así, Kyle era peculiar, su cabello era gracioso, si, pero no era feo, le encantaban sus rizos rebeldes aunque al pequeño príncipe parecía desagradarle su afro por lo que prefería usar siempre un gorro para ocultarlos, claro que su madre siempre que se lo veía se lo confiscaba pero Stan siempre se las ingeniaba para devolverle a Kyle su gorro pues sabía lo especial que era para el su gorro.

Cuando Kyle cumplió los seis años su familia adopto a un pequeño niño humano que había sido dejado frente a la puerta del palacio real, su madre, Sheila Broflovksi, una mujer de carácter fuerte pero gran corazón decidió que conservarían al niño y a Kyle y a Stan les agrado la idea, ellos cuidaban de Ike como un verdadero hermano.

Al cumplir los diez la desgracia llego al reino de los elfos, en un cruel accidente los reyes Sheila y Geral habían muerto… Las razones de su muerte nunca se supieron, muchos decían que durante su viaje a ganar aliados con los reinos de las otras criaturas de Zaron fueron interceptados por humanos que los asesinaron, otros afirmaban que había sido un accidente solamente, al final nada de eso importó, Kyle y Ike quedaron huérfanos.

Stan jamás había visto a Kyle así, el pequeño elfo aún a su corta edad, y estatura, había demostrado ser siempre de carácter fuerte como su madre, pero esa vez se veía tan desprotegido, tan frágil que Stan lo único que quería era poder protegerlo, por eso mientras Kyle estudiaba para convertirse en el futuro gobernante de los elfos Stan se entrenó día y noche para ser un valiente guerrero, el quería ser el caballero de Kyle, que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerlo, para salvarlo de los males que lo asecharan, si alguien quería herir a su príncipe pelirrojo primero tendría que pasar sobre el y eso no iba a ser sencillo pues el sería el guerrero más fuerte y valiente de todos los tiempos.

-Mi rey, mi escudo siempre estaría listo para defenderle y mi espada para atacar a sus enemigos, solo bastará una palabra suya, su orden mi rey para que yo destruya a todos, daré mi vida y mi alma para protegerle si es necesario, hoy y siempre, hasta el fin de mis días y más allá de la muerte si usted lo desea…-decía un Stanley de ya veinte años el día que oficialmente fue nombrado el caballero del rey, Kyle Broflvoski.

-Así lo espero, Stanley Marsh pues de ahora en adelante mi vida depende de ti, en ti y solo en ti deposito toda mi confianza-dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano a Stan quien la tomo entre sus manos y la beso delicadamente y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe mi rey no le fallaré, lo juro…


	2. Capítulo 1: La princesa y el mago

**Se suponía que iba a subir esto antes pero anduve sin internet durante 2 días DX fueron los peores días de mi vida y no lo digo por la falta de internet si no por que además no teníamos línea telefónica, la alarma de mi casa se descompuso y pitaba cada 10 segundos ene sumemos eso al hecho de que se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de cerrar toooda la ciudad a unos pinches webones de un grupo que ni recuerdo pero era solo por estar chingando básicamente DX arrrgg imagínense estar sin internet, con un pitido infernal cada 10 segundos y sin poder salir de casa por que toda la ciudad estaba cerrada y con un chingo de trafico DX si viví en el infierno durante esos dos días. Y por si fuera poco mi madre descompuso la play DX arrrgg pero bueno no los aburro más aquí el primer capítulo de este fic que espero les guste pues vi que a muchos les gusto la introducción y espero no decepcionarlos, como dije anteriormente en mi otro fanfic sólo serán 5 capítulos a lo mucho no quiero hacer un fic taaan largo.**

**Disculpen si por ahí ven faltas ortográficas, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por corregirlos pero hay veces que no lo noto. **

**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Capítulo 1: La princesa y el mago.

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, la luz del sol junto con una agradable brisa entraban por la ventana. Stan abrió sus ojos con algo de pereza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro pues cada mañana que los abría lo primero que estos contemplaban era una linda melena rizada pelirroja perteneciente nada más y nada menos que a su rey, Kyle. Aspiro ligeramente el aroma que emanaba su cabello, siempre despedía una esencia tan natural y tan fresca que le fascinaba casi tanto como poder sentirlo entre sus brazos, poder oír su ligera respiración, sus latidos de su corazón.

El pelirrojo comenzó a removerse ligeramente y perezosamente abrió un ojo mirando a Stan con algo de cansancio.

-Buenos días mi rey ¿O debería decir mi bella durmiente? Hoy dormiste un más de lo usual-se burló

-Cállate Stanley-gruñó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y a acurrucarse en el pecho de su fiel caballero-Fue tu culpa que estuviera despierto tan tarde, tu estúpida ceremonia de nombramiento… no tenía sentido siempre has cuidado de mi desde que tengo memoria siempre has sido mi guerrero, cada noche dormimos juntos para que nada nos pase…

-Lo sé, pero los del consejo querían hacerlo oficial para que las malas lenguas callaran y dejaran de inventar cosas que no eran-bufó Stan acariciando las mejillas del pelirrojo

Solo el, Stanley Marsh tenía ese privilegio, solo él y nadie más que el podía estar así de cerca de Kyle y tocarlo con tanta confianza, por lo regular el resto de los elfos veían a Kyle como una especie de deidad, era normal entre ellos creerlo pues algunos de los más viejos escritos decían que solo podían gobernar los elfos que habían sido elegidos por un poder divino y superior y que por eso mismo solo los gobernantes podían usar la varita de la verdad pues la varita los había elegido desde antes por sus corazones puros y su esencia divina. Para Stan Kyle representaba más o menos lo mismo pero a Kyle le gustaba tener a Stan cerca.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto el pelirrojo había temido su vida y la de su hermanito de que algún malvado villano fuera a atacarlos mientras dormían; por eso cada noche, aún si había miles de guardias vigilando los alrededores, Kyle y Ike se colaban al cuarto de Stan y dormían juntos. Al principio Ike dormía entre ellos dos conforme el pequeño fue creciendo se sintió incómodo y prefirió dormir solo en su cuarto, Kyle no, cada noche iba al cuarto de Stan o pedía que lo llamaran para que durmiera con él, aún conforme fue creciendo se acostumbró tanto al punto de ya no poder concebir la idea de dormir sin Stan a su lado.

-Ellos que saben, eres mi mejor amigo de toda la vida-musito el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Stan, su amigo, aquel pequeño niño menudo, pálido y algo desnutrido que había llegado un día a su hogar se había convertido en todo un hombre, su piel ahora estaba algo bronceada por su entrenamiento bajo el sol, su cuerpo era musculoso y firme, su rostro al principio algo afeminado ahora era muy varonil, le encantaba el aspecto de Stan, pero sobre todo lo que más amaba de el eran sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, siempre tan claros y cristalinos.-Y si dormimos juntos es solo por que no quiero sentirme solo ni desprotegido, además no hacemos nada indebido y aunque así fuera yo ya soy mayor de edad, sé lo que hago…

-Eso no lo dudo, pero tu eres un rey y para los elfos eres algo así como un Dios, un elfo y un humano juntos… no es una idea que les vaya a gustar mucho menos si ese humano es un hombre como tu…

-Pues que se vayan al carajo yo soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-No, no todo lo que quieras…

-Pero tampoco haría algo que me afectara a mi o a mi reino.

Stanley sonrió Kyle era un rey muy caprichoso se comportaba más como una princesa que como un verdadero rey pero eso le gustaba por que solo el podía disfrutar de ver esa faceta de Kyle pues ante los demás Kyle debía de actuar conforme las leyes lo indicaban.

-Lo sé, pero también debes de entender que ellos se preocupan mucho por ti y no quisieran que algo malo le pasara a su rey, ellos te aman y como yo no quieren perderte.-murmuro acariciando su espalda con ternura –Como sea, es hora de iniciar nuestros deberes…-dijo soltando a Kyle y poniéndose de pie para vestirse, Kyle lo imitó.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-Si no requieres de mis servicios… hoy entrenare a los novatos, iremos a vigilar las afueras del reino, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y mi padre esta algo preocupado por ello dice que conociendo al rey seguramente nuevamente esté intentando poner sus manos en la varita, ya ha pasado más de una década y nadie se preocupa por un nuevo ataque por eso sería un buen momento para intentar robar la varita de la verdad nuevamente.

-¿Y no es muy peligroso que vayas solo tu con los novatos?-preguntó preocupado

-No, Topo y Gregory también irán, tu sabes ellos son los expertos en estas cosas y sabes mejor que nadie que ellos pueden controlar cualquier situación, así que si tu lo deseas puedo quedarme a tu lado y protegerte si tienes miedo-dijo abrazando al pelirrojo por la espalda mientras se miraban en el espejo.

La diferencia de alturas era obvia, a pesar de que Kyle era más altos que los elfos promedio Stan seguía ganando en altura al ser un humano y más aún un guerrero, su altura era mayor le sacaba al menos una cabeza al pelirrojo.

-No, está bien, Ike y yo estaremos estudiando unas cuantas lecciones en la biblioteca…

-Bien, de cualquier forma si te sientes solo Sparky esta para cuidarte también- le sonrió lo soltó, se colocó su casco y tomó su espada, abrió la puerta, dejo que el bermejo saliera primero y después él al hacerlo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos caminaron a las cuadrillas donde el caballo de Stan aguardaba por el pelinegro ya ensillado, Gregory y Christopher ya estaban ahí también esperándolo.

-Buenos días su majestad-saludaron al unísono al ver al elfo mayor.

-Buenos días Gregory, buenos días Christopher-saludó cortésmente

-Llevábamos horas esperándote Stanley-gruñó el castaño al ver como el de cabello azabache se subía a su corcel.

-Lo lamento pero no podía irme sin ver que Kyle despertara-se excusó

-¿Realmente no es muy peligroso que vayan con los novatos?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a Gregory quien enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No, también irán elfos más experimentados, en caso claro de que haya problemas cosa que dudo mucho…

-Solo es prevención, mi padre quiere asegurarse de que no haya amenazas y si es así detectarlas a tiempo antes de que una guerra o ataque nos tomen desprevenidos-interrumpió Stan

-Está bien, cuídense mucho y también a los elfos más jóvenes, si hay problemas ya saben que hacer-dijo el rey

-No se preocupe su majestad, no pasará nada-calmó Christopher quien enseguida se puso en marcha, Gregory lo siguió y al final Stan luego de sonreírle ligeramente a su rey para calmarlo.

Kyle volvió a sus asuntos en su castillo, primero verían las lecciones de Ike y después de los asuntos del reino, había un par de elfos que habían hecho una cita con el rey para tratar ciertos asuntos que Kyle esperaba no fueran tan graves.

-Alors… ya es oficial ¿No? La boda entre tú y el rey- habló Christopher luego de un rato a Stan

-No fue una boda solo fui nombrado su guerrero personal.

-Para mi eso parecía una boda.

Stan rodó los ojos lo mejor era no seguirle el juego a Chris. Cabalgaron un rato hasta llegar con el resto del equipo, una vez juntos se dividieron en tercias. Stan comandaría a los más experimentados mientras que Gregory y Christopher estarían con los novatos una vez en equipos se dispusieron a recorrer los alrededores del reino.

Del lado sur; que era el que Stan debía vigilar, todo parecía tranquilo, dio la orden a su equipo de que se dispersaran por los alrededores de preferencia en parejas para que pudieran cuidarse mutuamente también les pidió que no se separaran mucho para en caso de tener problemas poder acudir a ayudarlos más rápido, Stan por su parte decidió ir solo. Durante el trayecto vio a algunas hadas y otras criaturas mágicas que andaban por ahí. Stanley siempre se había preguntado por que de entre todas las criaturas de las tierras de Zaron habían sido precisamente los elfos los elegidos para cuidar de la varita de la verdad, las hadas también eran seres pacíficos, casi tanto o más como los elfos.

-Uno de los tantos misterios del reino-musitó para si, una vez que se aseguro de que no hubiera nada decidió que ya era hora de reunirse con su equipo y con Gregory y Chris así que nuevamente montó su caballo y regresó al punto de reunión que habían acordado antes de salir.

Su equipo y el de Gregory ya estaban ahí pero el de Chris no, preocupados decidieron ir a donde el castaño y mandaron a los más jóvenes a pedir refuerzos, que el francés no estuviera ahí ya no era buena señal.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?-preguntó el pelinegro al rubio

-No lo sé, espero que solo sea un troll idiota el que les este dando problemas-contestó mientras espoleaba a su caballo para que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar vieron a muchos de los novatos escondidos mientras que los más valientes hacían frente junto con Chris a una especie de carroza que quería entrar, esa carroza la reconoció Stan, era la carroza real de los humanos, de niño su padre lo había llevado una vez a ver un desfile donde el rey y la reina saldaban a sus súbditos, obviamente estaban reclutando guerreros para la guerra que iba a desatarse en ese entonces.

Stan bajó de su caballo y se acercó más para oír lo que pasaba de manera sigilosa.

-Ya les dijimos que no queremos hacerles daño, venimos a ver al rey de los elfos maldita sea por que tienen que ser tan idiotas-se quejaba amargamente un hombre muy obeso con un gorro raro, a Stan le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de que era un hechicero, los magos por lo regular eran delgados y no gordos como ese que discutía con el castaño.

-Y yo ya te dije que no podemos confiar en ustedes los humanos-alegaba el castaño mirando fijamente al gordo ese.

-Mira idiota si no viniéramos en son de paz traería conmigo a todo mi ejercito pero no, solo venimos yo y la princesa Kinny para hablar con el rey-alegó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el pelinegro saliendo de su escondite para pararse al lado de Chris.

-Este culo gordo viene a joder diciendo que quieren entrar a nuestro reino.

-¡Ey! ¡No soy gordo! Y mejor cuida tus palabras asqueroso elfo que no sabes con quien hablas, soy el hechicero más poderoso de todo el reino de "Kuppa Keep" y el consejero de la princesa Kinny.

Stan alzó una ceja, no recordaba que la princesa se llamará así, es más no recordaba que los reyes alguna vez hubieran tenido una hija.

-Theodore por favor no seas descortés-dijo una dulce voz dentro de la carroza, la princesa con ayuda de otro de sus sirvientes bajo de ahí, Stan la contempló por unos segundos, era una doncella muy linda de quizás unos dieciséis o diecisiete años a lo mucho, tenía una larga y dorada cabellera como el oro y ojos azules claros como el cielo, su vestido era rosa y blanco con finos detalles en ese mismo, su sonrisa era encantadora, sí parecía una princesa pero el realmente no recordaba haberla visto de niño ni que su padre la hubiera mencionado antes.

-Les ruego que disculpen a mi amigo, el es muy impulsivo a veces-pidió con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Chris y a Stan-Yo soy la princesa Kinny-se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia- mi padre, el Rey me ha enviado aquí con una misión, es preciso que hablemos con el Rey de los elfos lo antes posible le tenemos noticias que debe de escuchar, es por el bien de nuestros reinos, por favor se los suplico valientes guerreros, permítanos ver a su rey, si lo desean iremos solo nosotros dos, sin armas, sin carruajes, ni nada, ustedes pueden llevarnos en sus corceles y vigilar aquí a que no pase nada, pero os juro que no tiene por que haber problemas, venimos en son de paz.

Stan, Gregory y Chris se miraron a los ojos no muy convencidos pero aquella linda mujer parecía tan encantadora e inocente que incluso era difícil de creer que pudiera mentir así que al final Stan decidió acceder.

-Bien, Gregory y yo los escoltaremos a ti y a tu hechicero amigo al castillo, Chris y el resto de los elfos se quedarán aquí, no pueden llevar nada al castillo con ustedes.

-Vaya, al menos aquí alguien no tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez-gruñó el gordo ese.

-Yo escoltare a la supuesta princesa y tu Gregory al gordo.

-¡Ey!-exclamó molestó el más obeso.

-Más vale que sea rápido y que realmente no intenten nada-refunfuño Stan bajando de su caballo para ayudar a subir a la princesa quien agradeció el gesto.

Ya cada quien con su respectiva pareja se dirigieron al castillo cada uno por caminos diferentes para evitar una especie de complot.

-Creí que los elfos eran criaturas amables, tus amigos no fueron muy amables con nosotros… gracias al cielo como humano tu nos ayudaste-habló la princesa luego de un largo rato en silencio

-Los elfos son criaturas amables y pacíficas pero luego de la guerra y los incidentes con humanos se han vuelto menos confiados que antes, al menos con ustedes.

-Hablas como si no fueras un humano también.

-He vivido toda mi vida al lado de los elfos, ellos me consideran uno más de su familia.

-Pero hagas lo que hagas siempre serás un humano-dijo abrazando a Stan por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro-uno muy valiente y guapo-murmuró acariciando el cuerpo del otro que lejos de sentirse complacido se sintió algo asqueado.

-¿Y tu? ¿Realmente eres una princesa?

-¿Lo dudas?-preguntó indignada

-Sí, durante el tiempo que viví en "Kuppa Keep" con mis padres nunca oímos que los reyes tuvieran una hija…

-Creí que habías dicho que toda tu vida habías vivido con los elfos.

-Era un decir, durante cinco años viví con los humanos solo eso y mis padres nunca habían mencionado algo de que los reyes tuvieran una hija.

-Bu-bueno eso es por que siempre fui de salud muy delicada, mis padres preferían no sacarme y que estuviera en el castillo además durante la guerra los perdí…

-Pero creí que habías dicho que tu padre te había enviado.

-Eso era solo para que nos dejaran entrar…

-Entonces mintieron-dijo deteniéndose en seco.

-Bueno si pero…

-¡Tú no eres la princesa solo eres una farsante!

-¡NO! ¡Aguarda, no hagas ninguna locura por favor!-suplico –Mira, es cierto que mis padres murieron, eso lo puedes comprobar… el rey me adoptó como a su hija luego de eso… mi familia era muy allegada a él por eso me crió y me cuidó, como su esposa no podía darle hijos ambos acordaron hacerme su sucesora.

Stan la miro no muy convencido a los ojos, algo en su interior le decía que esa supuesta princesa solo le causaría problemas.

-Por favor, no tengo armas ni nada juro que vine en son de paz si hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto ¿Crees realmente que hubiera venido sola con mi consejero? Él ni siquiera me agrada pero como mi padre no duda de sus conocimientos lo puso a mi cargo.

Analizó un poco más a la dichosa princesa y finalmente retomo su camino, tenía razón, era poco probable que un humano se arriesgara tanto más aún estando sin compañía aunque eso no quitaba que no confiara en ella así que decidió que enviaría un correo preguntando por la veracidad de su historia más tarde al reino vecino.

Kyle estaba con Ike en la biblioteca ayudando a su hermanito con unas lecciones de matemáticas cuando llegaron a el unos mensajeros que se veían muy agitados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el pelirrojo muy preocupado.

-Han llegado visitantes del reino vecino de Kupa Keep, la princesa Kenny y su hechicero consejero Theodore o algo así solicitan hablar con usted, descuide ya nos hemos asegurado de que estén desarmados y el hechicero ha prometido no usar su magia dicen que vienen en son de paz por mandato del rey.

-Bien, hazlos pasar al castillo, yo los esperare a mi trono, Ike seguiremos con las lecciones después quiero que por favor te vayas.

-Pero hermano, ya tengo quince años no soy un niño pequeño, quiero ver que pasa.

-No Ike y no me discutas, ya habrá otra ocasión.

-¿Pero y si los humanos te hacen daño? Yo soy tu hermano quiero defenderte-exclamo molesto

-No va a pasar nada, Stan estará conmigo.

-¿Y si no pasará nada por que no quieres que vaya? ¿Es por que no soy un verdadero miembro de la realeza?

-No es por eso Ike, sabes que yo realmente te considero un hermano, solo no quiero que te hagan daño, mira no sabemos si realmente vienen en son de paz y en caso de que me ocurra algo tu serás mi sucesor, así que por favor obedéceme-pidió más serio mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

Antes de que Ike pudiera seguir alegando con su hermano un par de guardias escoltaron a su hermano a la sala donde hablarían con la princesa del reino humano, el pequeño intentó seguirlos sin mucho éxito pues le bloquearon el paso.

Al llegar a su trono Stan ya lo aguardaba junto con Chris Donnely, ambos siempre estaban a su lado como sus respectivos guardianes.

Había algunos otros elfos más en la sala todos dispuestos con sus respectivos arcos y flechas para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario, entre ellos mismos murmuraban cosas pues estaban intrigados sobre lo poco que se les había informado y la razón por la cuales debían estar presentes. Por lo regular cuando Kyle recibía a alguien en su trono no ocupaba de guardias, solo un par de veces había sido solicitada la presencia de los mismos y esas veces fueron durante el nombramiento de Kyle como rey de los elfos, el de Ike como sucesor en caso de que Kyle muriese en combate y más recientemente ayer en el nombramiento de Stanley por eso estaban preocupados.

Finalmente todos callaron cuando por la puerta, escoltados por Gregory y Christopher los mejores guerreros del reino según los elfos, entraron dos humanos una hermosa doncella de cabello rubio recogido en un par de trenzas y un hombre gordo, Randy entró poco después a la sala colocándose a un lado del trono de Kyle para aconsejarlo y decirle que tan cierto o falso era todo lo que fueran a decir esos dos.

-Vaya pero si es mucho más lindo en persona-exclamó la princesa al mirar a Kyle quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Ejem-tosió un poco el pelirrojo –No se cómo sean los modales en su reino pero al menos aquí antes de comenzar a discutir cualquier cosa nos presentamos, mis súbditos también se arrodillan ante mi- explicó señalando la sala a su alrededor, todos los elfos y Stan estaban arrodillados y con la cabeza agachada en señal de bienvenida a los visitantes, Randy simplemente hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Oh, cierto, lo siento-se disculpo la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello dorado y hacía una ligera reverencia-yo soy la princesa Kinny-se presentó con tono jovial y alegre –Y este de aquí es el consejero de la familia, el poderoso hechicero Theodore.

-Ya veo ¿Y cuales son sus intenciones?-cuestiono el pelirrojo-¿A que debemos que nos honren con su visita dos miembros distinguidos del reino de los humanos?

-Uhhh bueno verá el poderoso hechicero vio algo muy extraño que ha alertado a mi padre el Rey, dado que el no es bienvenido aquí luego de la guerra nos envió a nosotros a darle este mensaje.

-¿De que se trata?

-Verá su majestad-habló el hombre castaño caminando ligeramente hacia el Rey, Stan aún de rodillas estaba muy atento a todos los movimientos del gordo ese, no permitiría que su amigo saliera dañado. –Yo me dedico a mirar en el futuro con la finalidad de salvaguardar al reino de los humanos, hace un par de semanas tuve una visión no muy agradable que incluye a su reino y al nuestro, una terrible guerra se aproxima, una guerra mucho más cruel y terrible que la anterior, habrá más perdida y mucha más muerte y destrucción, ambos bandos quedaremos dañados, usted perderá algo preciado así como mi Rey perderá su tesoro más grande, su hija, la princesa.

-Mi reino nunca iniciaría una guerra con ustedes, somos criaturas pacíficas, no ambicionamos nada, convivimos en paz y armonía con la naturaleza y con las otras criaturas de las tierras de Zaron y ninguno de mis elfos se levantaría en armas a no ser que yo diera la orden así que su visión lamento decirle es incorrecta y…

-Eso lo sé su majestad pero no me dejo terminar-dijo molesto el castaño- Esta guerra se ha estado gestando a sus espaldas y a las de mi Rey. En su caso un grupo de elfos con sed de venganza planean un ataque a nuestro reino en próximos días y en el caso del reino humano un grupo de anarquistas planean un golpe contra su reino en venganza por las vidas que la guerra anterior se cobró, para evitar que esto pase hemos discutido con el Rey día y noche, nuestro reino no resistirá otro golpe igual además de que no queremos más guerras ya simplemente convivir en armonía, como ustedes ser una especie pacífica y poder convivir con el resto de las criaturas de manera amigable.

-Realmente me es imposible creerle tal cosa, como he dicho anteriormente, los habitantes de mi reino son criaturas pacíficas, los deseos de venganza son impropios de nosotros-exclamó molesto Kyle

-Se que le parece increíble y difícil de creer, pero si lo desea usted mismo puede comprobar lo que le digo-alegó el castaño encarando a Kyle a los ojos

-¿Cómo?-exigió saber el pelirrojo pues no toleraría que se pusiera entredicho el hecho de que los elfos eran criaturas pacíficas.

-A las afueras de su reino, en una de las aldeas más alejadas de su castillo un grupo de rebeldes tienen su escondite ya, ahí han ocultado armas y planes de guerra, lo sé, lo he visto en una de mis visiones, aquí tiene un mapa para que lo compruebe con sus propios ojos-contestó entregándole un mapa a Kyle quien lo tomó entre sus manos aún no muy confiado, Randy se acerco para susurrarle algo al pelirrojo el cual asintió ligeramente.

-Stanley, Gregory, Christopher, quiero que los tres vayan a este lugar y comprueben que tan cierto es lo que este supuesto hechicero dice –ordenó entregándole al castaño el mapa.

-Muy bien su majestad-contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si es cierto accederé a oír todo lo que tengan que decirme y a tomar en cuenta sus consejos para prevenir esta supuesta guerra, de lo contrario los mandaremos de vuelta a su reino y los exhibiéremos como los farsantes que son, mientras tanto se quedarán con nosotros en el castillo y estarán vigilados por mis elfos para que no intenten escapar, Chris tu te encargaras de asignarles un buen lugar dentro del castillo-pidió mirando al rubio que estaba a su izquierda.

-Entendido su majestad-respondió.

-Hasta entonces no hay más que discutir- dicho esto se puso de pie y dio por terminada la reunión, saliendo por la sala junto con Randy y Stanley siguiéndolo de cerca.

-¿De verdad confías en lo que ellos dicen?-preguntó Stan a su padre.

-No Stanley, al igual que su majestad creo que mienten, los elfos han demostrado ser criaturas pacíficas solo atacan cuando están siendo atacados y eso solo para defenderse del enemigo, pero tampoco podemos asegurar que ella no sea la princesa, vi su corona, parece ser la corona legítima de una princesa.

-Pero nunca me dijiste que los reyes hubieran tenido hijos, además siento que es una farsante, primero me dijo que era la hija del rey y luego que su padre murió y después me dijo que ella era hija de otra familia muy cercana al rey y que la nombraron su sucesora, es una mentirosa.

-Puede que así sea Stan pero hasta no confirmar nada no podemos echarlos, entiende si son quienes dicen ser nos traerán muchos problemas con el reino vecino-explicó su padre.

-Además no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Stan, los tendremos bien vigilados y hasta no confirmar lo que nos dijeron no procederé a nada-intervino el pelirrojo

-¿Y por qué no mandar una carta al reino vecino para saber si ella es quién dice ser?

-Tardarán mucho en responderte pero si eso te hace estar más tranquilo te doy el permiso para enviar una carta, solo sé cuidadoso en lo que escribes y como lo haces lo que menos necesitamos es desatar un conflicto-suspiró el Rey.

-Gracias su majestad-sonrió Stan hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a escribir una carta para el Rey del país vecino.

-Mi hijo realmente se preocupa mucho por ti-comentó Randy al ver a su hijo alejarse, Kyle asintió y sonrió.

-Si, Stan siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria… es un gesto muy lindo de su parte además de que me demuestra día a día que puedo confiar en el que realmente es mi mejor amigo y nunca va a traicionarme-murmuró el pelirrojo mirando al padre de Stanley.

**Se que puede haber confusión entre Christopher y Chris Donnely, el segundo, según la página oficial de South Park, es el nombre del elfo rubio que siempre está al lado de Kyle (Ese que le da cierto parecido a Gregory) junto con Stan en el juego de Stick of Truth quien no lo conozca puede buscarlo en la página, ver un video o en google así que cada que vean Chris recuerden que es este elfo rubio y no DeLorne.**

**Como mencione antes estoy trabajando en un par de fanfics, uno es un oneshot corto de Style y otro un longshot Dyle por desgracia se me ha ido la inspiración para ambos ._. pero espero terminarlos pronto y poder subirlos antes de navidad y este fic y "La manzana de la discordia" los actualizare el próximo año (Entiendase a principios del 2015) sin más me despido y espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, en el próximo conoceremos un poco más sobre la relación de Stan y Kyle así que sí, habrá mucho Style empalagoso :3**


End file.
